


In The Greenhouse

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Neville takes Susan to the greenhouse.





	In The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It's so cold outside that Susan is nearly frozen when she arrives from dropping Nicholas off at Molly's. She's bundled up in a heavy cloak and you can't see the swell that's starting to form where the latest addition to their family resides.

He takes her gloved hand and tells her he wants to show her the plants in the greenhouse. Ron sent him some fascinating seeds from the Island but it's all a ruse. What he wants is to take her there amongst his plants, he wants to smell her scent mixed with the scent of the blooms, and he wants to taste her right there in his sanctuary.

He pushes her against the door when they enter and he immediatley claims her mouth. The scent of honeysuckle is thick in the air and he slides her cloak from her shoulders. She clad only in black knickers and a black bra and he nearly stains his pants from seeing her that way. His hand slides between her legs, he rubs her clit, and she's so wet...so hot...and when he drops to his knees she moans.

His tongue works against her clit, his lips suck the hard nub into his mouth, and Susan writhes above him. His cock strains against the flies on his trousers and each of her whimpers sends heat spearing through him. She comes as he drives his tongue deep inside her and he pulls her to the floor.

The smell of the earth surrounds them and he frees his cock. He drives into her hard and fast, buries himself to the hilt, and with a muffled groan he begins to move. Susan grabs hold of the work table and it shakes as he fucks her. He can feel her tightening around his and he grabs her hands and slides it to her pussy. She rubs her clit as he fucks her, the smell of sex and honeysuckle are driving him mad, and when he swivels his hips again she comes undone. She screams his name and he thrust a final time before spilling deep inside her.

The collapse together on the floor and Neville kisses her shoulders as he tries to come back to himself.

In the future when ever he smells honeysuckle he'll remember this moment, this time in the greenhouse, and he'll have to excuse himself and visit Susan and he brings her back to once again smell the scent of sex and honeysuckle.


End file.
